In The Night
by Vaz1201
Summary: After dance lessons, Anzu disappears into the night's darkness and the YGO gang have to find her! But the one who seems the most concerned is Malik Ishtar who has only recently returned to Domino. Will they ever find Anzu? And who has taken her?


_Vaz1201: HEY!!!  
_

_Demona: Ignore her and enojoy the fic, the pairings will be said in the nexted chapter._

_Vaz1201: And if you reveiws give many thanks to **Demented Insane Spirit** who gave us the idea _

_Demona: Yes so please reveiw ane no flames, enjoy!!_

_**Dis:We do not own anything.**_

_**Warnings: I don't think there is any but if there is please tell us.**_

**__**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Taken**_

**__**

**__**

" I swear when I get home the first thing on my scedule will be a nice hot baaaaath."

Anzu Mazaki groaned as she walked Murasaki Avenue, her feet aching from her dancing lessons, her teacher Mr.Tonakai gave her extra lessons for being late so that meant more muscle power, fast skills, and a strong legs. Anzu was still may have been a expert in the study and art of dancing but her moves couldn't reach the whole proficiency of her sensei who was....had kinda of a eye for the same sex....O.K fine he was gay.

He teased and joked around her male friends especially Ryou and Malik who Mr. Tonokai says 'Quiet the lookers ain't they Anzu?' She gave a small giggle when she told Ryou this and he flushed, pouting towards his class,Ryou was always sweet to the dancer and she enjoys his companing cause they always had something to talk about either it being about homework or life it was all fun.

Malik never really cared much for the young brunette sure he layed glance at her every chance he got but Anzu always ignored him, his teasing and bad laungage he gave her proved he never liked her that much and she even TRIED to become friends with him but it backfire when his hair got caught in a fan...don't asked how that happened but ever since that day he's became more evil and distant with the azure-eyed teenager. Joey and Tristan always played pranks on Malik when they had the chance but the blonde egyption always got back at them, either it be dueling or in another prank.

Yami and Yugi have tried as well to become buddies with Malik as well but never succeded in doind so, the only person capable of taking to Malik in a friendly manner was Ryou and even then Malik's always played around with him. Bakura doesn't go to school since he thinks it way to educational and demanding and no one ever tell the ex-tomb robber what to do but under Ryou's aid his duty his to watch the house and to clean while Ryou's at school or working at his day job.

(thunk)(thunk)

Anzu whirled her head towards the noise that made her loose from her thoughts, but only the street lights and dirty alleys came into veiw, her brow forming sweat why she didn't know? I mean theres nobody following her right? She gave a nervous laugh and conitnued to walk to her apartment, she lived with her loving mom and little brother; Seki Mazaki. He looked alot like her mother while Anzu looked like her father except for the eyes, Seki was only eight but he was sharp he even said Yugi had a crush on her yet Anzu never believed him.

His eyes were a coppery brown that always held curiosity and happiness, other traits he deemed were his over protection for his older sister, he's complained of not liking Ryou and Kaiba severly times and that Anzu should have a try for Yugi and has alwasy just ignored him and said Yugi and her were friends. Seki would always pout when she replied that.

(thunk)(thunk)

She turned around again hearing the same thunking noise, her heart became faster for an instant as the air around her became colder and her white trench coat whipped from the wind. Anzu's eyes averted to the darkness of the alleys and the faint lights of the street poles, her mouth going dry from lank of saliva. Her eyes widen when she heard the dim foot steps, the very ones that came ever closer she stood there still as the steps came louder and louder, her feet ignoring her mind. Why should she be scared? It might just be some simple human taking a stroll? But in the middle of the night? This didn't make any sense to Anzu but her legs were numb and her hands clenched her white purse, then she froze.

Something was behind her! The steps came from the oppsite side of her! And they have stopped completly and whatever this thing was, it was breathing gently on her neck, ever so close to her skin. Her breath caught her throat as this persons made a whisper.

" O-ai deki-te ureshii desu, Anzu Mazaki."

His voice was hard and clouded, his acent very deep in the japanese laungage it making his voice very husky. How did he know my name? What does he want? Licking her lips she asked.

" Nana desu ka, but how do you know my name?"

He gave a chuckle, smirking at her question. Oh how she was very venerable right now, her voice thicked with fear and her body shaking as if cold from the December air, her body will be a great pleasure in breaking and to finally get back at Yugi and his little pathetic. The figure wrapped his arms around her waist and place a glove-covered hand over her mouth.

" You'll have to find out on yourself, now won't you?"

Her eyes widened as his mouth and body surrounded her and pulled her into a dark alley her screams unknown to the world around her.

* * *

Malik awoke in a sweat his breath coming in small pants, the screams of a girl ranged through his ears as he clenched his head in his hands. The pain and agony his body gave him was unbareable even to yami, something wrong as happened and Malik knew he had to stop this pain. Even if he'd risk loosing his life.

* * *

_Vaz1201:Reveiw please_

_Demona:And yes it is short but good right? Or Bad? Please tell us._

_Vaz1201:Thanks a bye bye!!_

_Demona:Bye!_


End file.
